dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Saji
Saji 'is one of the 'Cross-Eyes' Officers. Childhood friend of the other Officers. He takes pride in his side job's handicrafts. Is in charge of the Cross-Eyes organization’s treasury. Appearance Tall with a slim figure, long pointy black hair and a grown goatee, wearing a black jacket with jeans and a white shirt. His most distinct feature is his older looking face (in contrast to Ton's more child-like face) which concerns him, making him wish to not look that old. Personality Cool headed and sensitive, always worrying about money and the well-being of his friends, he got in charge, at least of the economic part, of the Cross-Eyes, meaning he is the most responsible and reasonable of the Top Officers. Also good with handcrafting, as, in his spare time, he makes commissions of embroideries to earn extra money to pay the bills of the house. Saji wishes the best for the organization, and believes and cares for The Boss, making him the most important person in the world in his eyes. History Past As an orphan living on the streets, he met the young Ton, Ushishimada, Tetsujo and Dokuga. Taking care of each other in order to survive in the Magic Users Realm, they were one day caught by some adults for stealing food. The adult sorcerers threw them into Hole during a stormy night to die by the effects of the rain. He was saved along with the others by Kai, who killed the Magic Users and used their Door to go to their realm. Amazed by this, the kids followed him and over the years, they founded The Cross-Eyes. He and the rest of the Officers served as the face of the group, as Kai was always busy researching Magic Users and how to use magic for his own agenda, leaving the management of the organization to them. When The Boss disappeared while escaping from Curse, Saji and his friends maintained a low profile to evade their enemies, living a poor and pathetic life in a rented house for over two years, trying to earn enough money to live until The Boss's return. Present Introduced along with the rest of his friends in the rented house in Berith, were Risu went to in order to find answers about the one who killed him, Saji was sitting in the dark along with the others, collecting and preparing paper to make it into toilet paper once the recycler came to town. Once Dokuga told them that Risu was a thief, though he was actually just looking for information around the house, all the members subdued him and imprisoned him in a room. During the struggle, the landlady came for the rent money they owed her for the last 5 months. Not having anything, Ushishimada made the ultimate sacrifice, selling himself to the landlady in exchange for the rights of the land and the house, since the landlady had been really infatuated with him for a long time. Just when they were about to leave, one of Risu's stakes, thrown during his fight with Dokuga, impaled the back of the head of the landlady, killing her instantly. Saji was one of the first to celebrate this occurence along with Ton, dancing in the yard with the land deeds in their hands, as the rest were more disturbed than delighted by the morbid scene. He accompanied the others to dispose of the landlady's body in her Mansion, but since he had to finish an embroidery commission for the Late Night, he was not very useful. In the end, the Cross-Eyes gang stole all the toilet paper from the mansion, and his embroidery commision was revealed to be for Chota, who used it as panties. Like all the other officers he ended up working in the Berith Onsen to earn some money. His was the only mask that wasn't seen by the enemy as he was washing dishes on the other side of the kitchen when En destroyed the building with his mushroom magic. With the Onsen demolished and scared of En, believing he came for them, the officers ran for their lives to a wheat field, where they rested for a while while each of them told stories about their individual moments with The Boss. Saji himself added how he always felt The Boss was distant from them, even when everyone was together, like they did not exist to him, and remembered a dreadful night in the Hydra forest where he entered The Cabin and found The Boss sitting on the floor in the dark, counting a collection of Devil Tumors over and over as if he was in some sort of trance, which scared the hell out of him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased